


Turn And Believe

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e13 The Galileo Seven, Episode: s01e25 This Side of Paradise, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, Filk, M/M, Quotations, Song Lyrics, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The lyrics from Leslie Fish's song 'Turn and Believe' could relate to any number of people crushing on Spock. I chose to look at how they relate to McCoy.





	Turn And Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara+tsuzuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sara%2Btsuzuki).



You keep your heart locked out where shadows begin  


And I pace 'round the walls crying over again:  


"Please open the gate, love, and let me come in!"  


When will you turn and believe me?

Spock: The logical thing for you to have done was to have left me behind.  
McCoy: Mr. Spock, remind me to tell you that I'm sick and tired of your logic.  
Spock: That is a most illogical attitude. It is more rational to sacrifice one life than six.  
McCoy: I'm not talking about rationality.  
Spock: You might be wise to start.  
McCoy: Life and death are seldom logical.  
Spock: But attaining a desired goal always is.

I've seen you as lonely as the stars where we fly.  


Yet you never admit you're as lonely as I,  


Or that words from my heart are not always a lie.  


When will you turn and believe me?

McCoy: Well, that's the second time man's been thrown out of paradise.  
Kirk: No, no, Bones. This time we walked out on our own. Maybe we weren't meant for paradise. Maybe we were meant to fight our way through. Struggle, claw our way up, scratch for every inch of the way. Maybe we can't stroll to the music of the lute. We must march to the sound of drums.  
Spock: Poetry, Captain. Non-regulation.  
Kirk: We haven't heard much from you about Omicron Ceti Three, Mister Spock.  
Spock: I have little to say about it, Captain, except that for the first time in my life I was happy.

I know that I've nothing to gain on this ride,  


But I've gone beyond hope and I've gone beyond pride.  


All I expect is to stand by your side.  


When will you turn and believe me?

Spock: Would you beam down to the planet's surface and stand with me? There is a brief ceremony.  
Kirk: Is it permitted?  
Spock: It is my right. By tradition, the male is accompanied by his closest friends.  
Kirk: Thank you, Mr. Spock.  
Spock: I also request Dr. McCoy accompany me.  
McCoy: I shall be honored, sir.

Our worlds are as different as truth from a dream,  


As our blood that mismatches in scarlet and green.  


But still you're the best thing that I've ever seen.  


When will you turn and believe me?

Amanda: You're going to use it on yourself. A transfusion from you to your father.  
Spock: It would seem the only answer.  
McCoy: It could damage you internally. It could kill you. I'm sorry, Spock. I can't sanction it.  
Amanda: And I refuse to permit it. I won't risk both of you.  
Spock: Then you automatically condemn Sarek to death. And you, Doctor, have no logical alternative either. If you do not operate, Sarek will die. You now have the means to perform the operation. I am volunteering myself as the blood donor. I'll be at my station until you require me.

When will you turn and believe what I offer you?  


I can't stop loving for all you deny.  


Not all the stars can undo that reality.  


When will you turn and believe me?

Spock: “Remember…”

**Author's Note:**

> The central song lyrics were written by Leslie Fish from her album "Folk Songs For Solar Sailors"
> 
> The quotes from Star Trek were written by:  
> "Galileo Seven" - Oliver Crawford  
> "This Side of Paradise" - D.C. Fontana  
> "Amok Time" - Theodore Sturgeon  
> "Journey to Babel" - D.C. Fontana  
> "The Wrath of Khan" - Nicholas Meyer
> 
> I basically wrote none of this. I just pieced the evidence together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If Ever I Would Leave You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683383) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
